vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
500 Years of Solitude/Transcript
Bulgaria 1490 heavily pregnant Katerina is standing at a desk, until she moans in pain. Back in the present, Katherine is at the hospital after having fallen down the stairs at the Salvatore Boarding House. She has flatlined and is obviously dying. :Doctor: Clear. 100 Joules. defibrillator has no effect. :Doctor: 200 Joules. Charged. Clear. past and present blend when the doctor appears to speak in Bulgarian. In her memory, Katherine recalls giving birth to her daughter. The shots alternate between the present day and the distant past. Bulgarian is spoken throughout the flashback. :Mother: (in Bulgarian) A little more, dearest...a little more. screams in pain. :Mother: Push...a little more. A little more, a little more. Push! pushes hard one more time, before a small cry is heard. :Mother: It's a girl. :Katherine: A girl? father enters the room, upsetting her immediately. :Katherine: Please, mother...let me see her. DAY: Stefan is sitting in the waiting room. Nadia enters. Katerina's mother looks as if she is about to hand the baby over to Katerina, but before she can, she is stopped. :Father: Woman, don't. What are you doing? mother instead gives the newborn child to Katerina's father. :Katherine: Let me at least hold her once. At least once. :Father: Forget it. You have disgraced this family. father takes the baby and leaves the room wth her. :Katherine: Father, please. No. Father. No! they exit, Katerina is frantically thrashing in her bed, trying to get up to follow them. :Mother: No, Katerina. It's better for her. It's better for her. :Katherine: No, mother, please. DAY: Nadia talks to Stefan. :Nadia: It doesn't make sense. I was just speaking with her. She sounded fine. :Stefan: The doctors think it was a heart attack. :Nadia: Trust me. Katherine Pierce is not going to die of a heart attack. in Katherine's hospital room, the doctors are still trying to stabilize her, but she is still flatlining. :Doctor: Clear. doctor glances at the heart monitor. :Doctor: Still no response. looks back at the heart monitor and notes a pulse. :Doctor: Come on. Let's get some O2 on her. in the waiting room. :Nadia: We both know my mother. She will fight this. :Stefan: She's dying. Every single organ in her body is failing. Vampire blood can't save her. I compelled the doctors to let me take her home, so she's more comfortable, but...she's dying. They don't think she'll survive the rest of the day. Caroline And Elena's Dorm Room the morning, Elena is lying in bed. She glances at the clock and throws the cover over her head. Mystic Grill has his head laid down on the counter, with a bottle of alcohol at his side. Matt and Jeremy enter the room. :Matt: What the hell? Caroline And Elena's Dorm Room and Bonnie enter the dorm room carrying a tray of food. :Caroline: Okay. Time to wake up, sleepy head. :Elena: No. I'm not leaving this bed. :Bonnie: Which is why we brought breakfast to you. pull the blanket off of Elena. :Elena: What's all this? :Caroline: This is your breakup breakfast! :Elena: My what? Mystic Grill :Jeremy: Damon dumped Elena. :Matt: Why? :Jeremy: I have no idea. :Matt: Who spends two years pining after a girl, to dump her? speaks with his eyes still closed. :Damon: I can hear you, you dumbass. raises his head and pours himself a shot of alcohol. Caroline And Elena's Dorm Room makes a mimosa for Elena. :Bonnie: So that's it? You're giving up? :Caroline: As she should! He did say, and I quote, "I'm a bad person. I am bad for you. And I'm choosing to let you go." :Elena: You memorized my break up? :Caroline: Of course I did. hands Elena the glass. :Caroline: Drink this. takes the drink, while the scene cuts back to Damon taking a shot at the grill. Mystic Grill :Matt: So you're sure it was just a fight? phone rings – it's Stefan. He declines to answer it. Caroline And Elena's Dorm Room :Elena: I just have to face reality. When Damon makes up his mind about something, it's done. :Caroline: Yeah. phone begins to ring on a neighboring dresser, causing Elena to perk up. Caroline goes to pick up the phone, seeing Stefan is calling. :Caroline: It's Stefan. :Elena: Tell him I don't feel like talking. :Bonnie: Caroline She doesn't feel like talking. :Caroline: Stefan She doesn't feel like talking. :Stefan: Well, she's going to want to talk about this. Salvatore Boarding House pours out shots. Matt and Jeremy are sitting near him. :Damon: Rule number one: Name the worst thing Katherine Pierce has ever done. Rule number two: Toast to the glory of her impending death. Rule number three: If you come across something that's worse, which you will, repeat rules one and two. She pretended to be buried in a tomb for 145 years, while I waited for her lying ass. picks up a shot and drinks it. :Damon: Wait...Does that beat pretending to be Elena and kissing me on the front porch of your old house? :Jeremy: I don't think so. :Damon: I don't think so either. Damn. takes another shot. :Damon: Quarterback, go. :Matt: Uh... :Damon: Think on that. then passes the shot glass to Jeremy. :Damon: Little Gilbert. :Jeremy: She fed me to Silas and I died. :Damon: Doozy. takes a shot. :Jeremy: Then, she made me crash my car into a pole and left me for dead...again. :Damon: Double doozy. Drink. takes another shot. :Matt: My sister's dead because of her. :Damon: Yes she is...Because I wouldn't have even been in town to turn Vicki into a murderous vampire if I wasn't trying to get Katherine out of a tomb she wasn't in. hands a shot to both Jeremy and Matt. :Damon: Group shot! girls enter the room. :Elena: Seriously? :Matt: Elena...We're were just...uh... :Elena: I know what you're doing. Jeremy You're cut off. room is silent and awkward. Elena picks up the bottle of liquor. :Elena: If anyone is drinking to Katherine's last days, it's going to be me. takes a shot. :Elena: She impersonated me...repeatedly. a shot Made Aunt Jenna stab herself in the stomach and she cut off Uncle John's fingers. :Jeremy: He might have deserved that. :Bonnie: My Grams died trying to close a tomb she wasn't in. :Caroline: Tyler's werewolf curse got triggered because of her. :Elena: Klaus followed her to Mystic Falls and because of that, we lost Jenna. :Damon: And Alaric. members of the group stand around and take shots. :Matt: We're going to need more booze. :Elena: She tried to kill me at least twice. :Caroline: She did kill me...Although I'm weirdly better off. Katherine and Stefan talk. :Katherine: They're talking about me, aren't they? :Stefan: They're reminiscing. :Katherine: It's fine. I'm sure I deserve everything they're saying. smiles at her. :Katherine: Does my hand look wrinkled to you? :Stefan: It looks fine. :Katherine: If I start to sag, anywhere, you take a knife and you jam it into my carotid artery immediately. Okay? :Stefan: Okay. :Katherine: What? :Stefan: You know, even on your deathbed, you're vain. :Katherine: Hey. If a girl's gotta go, it may as well be glamorous, right? at her hand. That's definitely an age spot. :Stefan: It's not an age spot, Katherine. stops her by grabbing ahold of her hand. :Katherine: You're being too nice to me. Why? :Stefan: You're dying. I think I can muster up a bit of compassion. downstairs, Matt is looking for alcohol in the cellar. As he's getting ready to head back upstairs, Nadia appears behind him. :Matt: Nadia? approaches him slowly, putting her index finger on his lips, saying "shh" before she knocks him unconscious. upstairs. :Damon: Rumor has it, she burnt down the entire city of Atlanta once. :Jeremy: That might win. enters from upstairs. :Stefan: All right. Knock it off or take it somewhere else. You guys are being insensitive. :Damon: Come on, Stefan. Don't let the sight of a frail, human Elena-look-alike cloud your memories of the manipulative psycho that she is. holds out a full shot glass to Stefan. Stefan hesitates, then takes it. :Stefan: In 1864, Katherine moved into my home, she compelled me to love her, seduced my brother, fed us full of vampire blood and then started a war with the town that got us killed. :Damon: Exactly. Bottoms up. drinks his shot. :Stefan: But, centuries before that, she was just an innocent girl that was shunned by her family. So for five hundred years, she lied and manipulated and did whatever she had to do to survive. And she did. She's a survivor, right? So that's the girl I will drink to today. Cheers. drinks his shot. :Damon: Please. One night of hot sex with her and you're brainwashed? :Elena: What?! :Bonnie: What?! :Caroline: Oh my...I forgot to tell you. You were kidnapped and hostaged and... :Stefan: Bottle's empty...I should– :Damon: That's why you never send a busboy to do a man's job. stands up and sees Nadia standing behind Stefan. :Damon: Nadia...the devil's spawn. Caroline, did you remember to tell Elena that? smacks her forehead. :Elena: I think my mind just exploded. Okay. Katherine's upstairs. drinks her shot. :Nadia: Actually, I'm here to see all of you. I found a way to save my mother and I need some help. :Damon: Uh-uh. No way. Even my biased brother knows I will kick his ass from here to Kentucky if he helps Katherine Pierce live one more day on this Earth. No volunteers. looks around at the others to make sure they comply. :Nadia: I figured as much, which is why I found that old safe your brother spent the summer drowning in and buried it on this property with your friend Matt inside of it. Oh – without this. places Matt's Gilbert ring on the table. :Elena: What? Farm has taken Stefan and Elena with her to a rustic farm somewhere. They get out of the car. :Nadia: I figured you two would be my volunteers. :Elena: Congratulations on your intuition. We're here. We volunteered. Now, tell us where Matt is. :Nadia: Matt will be freed once you help me get what I need. :Stefan: Which is what, exactly? :Nadia: I need a traveler. Katherine was born into a traveler bloodline. She can make herself a passenger in someone elses body, if a traveler teaches her how to do it. :Elena: Like your boyfriend, Gregor, hopped a ride inside Matt's body, until Katherine killed him, of course. Your mother killed your boyfriend! Why are we saving her again? :Stefan: Gregor was going to kill her and she was defending herself. :Elena: Oh please. Don't defend her. Especially now... :Stefan: ...Now that I slept with her? I'm sure you have plenty to say about that. who is trailing behind Stefan and Nadia, looks like she has something to say, but stops herself when she sees that they have arrived on the front porch of an abandoned house with boarded-up windows. :Nadia: We're here. :Elena: So we're just supposed to help you let Katherine take over someone's life? :Nadia: Not just anyone's life...mine. I'm going to make her passenger in my body. and Stefan exchange bewildered looks, as they walk inside the abandoned house. Salvatore Estate Bonnie and Jeremy search the grounds of the Salvatore estate, looking for the place where Nadia buried Matt in the safe. :Jeremy: I don't see any freshly dug ground. :Bonnie: This property is massive. :Caroline: Hello? Is no one going to comment on the fact that Stefan slept with Katherine? I mean, that's kind of a big deal. :Jeremy: It doesn't matter. We've all slept with our fair share of bad choices. :Bonnie: No offense taken. :Jeremy: No. Obviously not you. stops walking. :Caroline: Bonnie Bennett! Wait, did you two... and Jeremy say nothing, though Bonnie's expression confirms Caroline's suspicions. :Caroline: And you didn't tell me?! :Bonnie: I didn't think I was obligated. :Caroline: Of course you were obligated! You're my best friend! Oh my god. Does Elena know that her little brother... and Jeremy interrupt Caroline before she can finish. :Bonnie (and Jeremy): (in unison) No. :Caroline: Oh, scandalous sex! Even better! God, how am I the only person on this planet that isn't having scandelous sex? :Jeremy: Why don't we split up and think about that? :Caroline: Good idea. We'll cover more ground that way. and Jeremy start to go off in one direction, while Caroline stands back. :Caroline: We'll cover more ground that way. Salvatore Boarding House frail Katherine is lying on a bed upstairs asleep, recalling the moment she discovered her parents were killed. Bulgaria 1492 enters the village in the middle of the night on horseback. After getting down from the horse, she sees several bodies scattered about the grounds, thus causing her to run into her house. When she enters, she sees her father impaled against the wall with a sword in his heart. Her mother lies dead on a neighboring bed. :Katherine: (rushing over to her mother's corpse) No! Mama. is frantic and crying hysterically. When she finally comes to grips with her mother being dead, she hugs her body tightly. Until Damon enters the room. :Damon: What a mess. :Katherine: (confused) Damon? :Damon: Okay. I'll say it. chuckles I miss Klaus. I mean, the way this guy use to torture you. looks over the room, paying particular attention to her father. :Damon: Sword in the daddy...nice touch. :Katherine: Get out of my head. :Damon: So tell me how this slaughter went down again? Oh, that's right. Klaus was going to kill you in a blood sacrafice and you, being you, ran for the hills. Only to come back to find your entire family had been massacred. So, if I'm adding this up right, your family's entire death was all your fault. :Katherine: (through tears) No. No. No. she recalls this memory, Damon suddenly disappears from the room. Salvatore Boarding House is seen sleeping unpeacefully back at the Salvatore house. Meanwhile, Damon is standing above the bed with a pillow in his hands, looking as if he is about to smother her in her sleep. He is interrupted by Sheriff Forbes. :Sheriff Forbes: Put the pillow down, Damon. :Damon: Liz... :Sheriff Forbes: If you kill her, it's murder. I'd have to bring you in, lock you up...there's all that paperwork... :Damon: Every awful thing i've ever done is linked to her. She taught me how to kill. I don't enjoy it. She ruined me and I can't take any of that back. :Sheriff Forbes: Look at how much control she still has over you, Damon. Prove her wrong. takes the pillow from Damon's hands and lays it on a nightstand in another part of the room. Salvatore Estate the woods on the Salvatore property, Caroline is searching for the place Nadia buried the safe with Matt inside of it. :Caroline (yelling): Matt! Matt, we're coming for you. Caroline stops dead in her tracks. Immediately after, we see that she has ran into Klaus in the woods. :Klaus: Hello, Caroline. :Caroline: Klaus.. Abandoned House Stefan and Nadia enter the house in which Nadia brought them to. :Stefan (looking around the dark, barren room): Not exactly the Ritz... :Nadia: Travelers don't have much, They're always on the move, but on the plus side, sometimes, their services can be bought. I found one who named the right price. a figure emerges from behind the group. :Traveler: You brought them... :Nadia (revealing the identity of the traveler): Yes, Mia. Are you ready to make a deal? :Elena: What's going on? :Stefan: I have a feeling the right price for the deal was us. :Nadia: I'm sorry, but they asked for doppelgängers. No idea why. grabs ahold of Mia and they superspeeds out of the house, leaving Elena and Stefan prisoner to a group of about a dozen travelers, who are chanting something unintelligible. As the door shuts behind them, Elena tries to open it, but the sun burns her hand. :Elena (to Stefan): Our rings...they are messing with them. We can't go outside. several more travelers enter the scene, each slowly walking toward the house. Inside, the group has surrounded Elena and Stefan. Portions of the roof are caving in, preventing both from moving about the room, or leaving. Woods :Caroline: Sorry. Matt's buried alive. No time to chat. superspeeds away from Klaus, who smirks and follows after her. :Klaus: Are you not the least bit curious as to why I'm here? :Caroline: I literally just wooshed at the sight of your face, so no. :Klaus: Damon informed me that Katerina Petrova made a tragic turn. :Caroline: So, you're here to gloat over her corpse-to-be? Delight in the closure of five hundred years of revenge. Great. I'm even less interested. superspeeds away once more. Again, Klaus follows her. :Klaus: Well perhaps you'd be more interested in talking about Tyler. the mention of Tyler's name, Caroline comes to attention. :Caroline: Is he...Did you... :Klaus: Nah. I sent him off with a little more than a bruised ego. He really does hate me, poor lad. Revenge...it eats at him. I hear you two broke up. :Caroline: Because I made him choose. Me, or his stupid revenge fantasy. He chose wrong. I suggest that you learn from his mistake and let Katherine die in peace. Dying sucks enough as it is...no need to rub anyone's nose in it. speeds away again. Only Klaus doesn't follow her this time. Salvatore Boarding House is still lying in bed. Liz enters the room. :Sheriff Forbes: Here are the sedatives from the hospital. it should help with the pain. :Katherine (coming to): I don't want them. They make me weak and when I'm weak, he can get inside my head. is revealed to be sitting at her bedside, watching intently. He puts a finger to his temple and then points it at her to mimic what she said. :Sheriff Forbes: Okay. Suit yourself. They're right here if you want them. lays the syringes on a nearby surface. :Sheriff Forbes (to Damon): Still looking for Matt? Any word from Elena? :Damon: We're not on a speaking basis. :Katherine: Didn't you hear sherrif? He was so afraid to dirty her white dove feathers that he let her little wings fly free. And it was all my fault. Oops. smiles at Damon. Damon grabs one of the syringes Sheriff Forbes laid ot and roughly jabs it into Katherine's arm. He turns and shrugs at Liz. :Damon (to Liz): That'll make her shut up for a while. gives Damon a look and goes to leave. Meanwhile, Katherine drifts to sleep. Mystic Falls 1864 is sitting in a horse-drawn carriage in the woods, looking out at the scenery. :Katherine: How much further until we reach this Lockwood plantation? :Emily: Won't be long now. We've just entered the town of Mystic Falls. :Katherine: Good. buggy comes across some townspeople that are at work. Katherine observes them keenly. :Katherine (as the buggy comes to a stop): What is it now? :Emily: It looks like a gentleman is having problems with his carriage. :Katherine: At this rate, we won't arrive until sundown. What does it matter if... eyes fall on a young Stefan Salvatore. It's his carriage that has broken down. :Katherine: Who is that? He's so handsome. What do you say, Emily? Think that gentleman's family take in a poor orphan girl from Atlanta? Salvatore Boarding House :Damon (to Katherine): What the hell was that? :Katherine: You never heard the real story of how I came to meet your brother. I want to think that this prophecy of the universe bringing the doppelgängers together is absurd, but the moment that I saw Stefan, I can't describe it...the out-of-the-way road, the downed tree, the broken down carriage. It just...sounded like fate to me. Abandoned House travelers are still encircling Elena and Stefan, chanting unintelligible words. :Elena (to Stefan): This isn't awkward. :Stefan: I guess we probably picked the wrong day to be in a fight, huh? :Elena: (smiling at Stefan) I'm sorry, okay? It's not my place to judge. Especially after everything you've been through. traveler approaches the pair and places two buckets at their feet. :Elena: You don't happen to speak Czech, do you? :Stefan: No. traveler pulls out a knife and goes to slice Elena's wrist. :Elena (in a panicked tone): Stefan... cuts into her. :Elena: It's okay. I guess they want doppelgänger blood. traveler then takes Stefan's wrist and mimics the cut into Elena's wrist. :Elena (whispering): Should we knock his head off? :Stefan: Depends. If I kill him, do you think the rest of these boards fall down? :Elena: Right. Blood it is. looks down at her wrists to see that the wound is still gushing blood. :Elena: Why aren't we healing? them, the buckets begin to fill with blood. Salvatore Estate :Caroline: Matt!! MATT! takes a moment to use her superhearing abilities to listen for Matt's screams. Instead of hearing him, Klaus interrupts her listening. :Klaus: Would you give me the same choice? :Caroline: What? :Klaus: Were I to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you give me the same choice as Tyler? :Caroline: I don't know what you mean. :Klaus: Yes you do. :Caroline: You can't do this to me. You can't just show up while my friend is missing and is in danger. :Klaus: You know, while you've been vamping off in all the wrong directions, I heard Matt's distant and desperate screams. :Caroline: Where? :Klaus: Don't worry love, I've got it covered. Trust me, He'll be quite happy with his rescuer. on the Salvatore estate, we see the safe has been dug up. Matt finally emerges from the safe to see a familiar face, Rebekah Mikaelson. :Rebekah: I'm gone not three months and look at the trouble your in. both exchange smiles with one another. Salvatore Boarding House :Katherine (to Damon): Just go away. Don't you think that you've made your point? Katherine looks over at Damon, she instead sees Jenna, who is wielding a rather large knife. :Jenna: What point? runs her fingertip over the tip of the knife. :Jenna: Like this one? :Katherine (obviously confused): Jenna? begins to walk over to Katherine. :Jenna: Remember when you compelled me to stab myself? she comes closer, she stabs Katherine in the abdomen with the knife. :Katherine: (crying out in pain) No! No! Jenna disappears and Damon reappears, taunting Katherine. :Damon: Poor Aunt Jenna. I had to compel her to think she walked into that knife. She was so confused! goes to pick up another syringe of drugs. :Katherine: (reaching over, trying to stop Damon from injecting her again) No! No! No more drugs!! transforms into John Gilbert, who grabs her wrist. :John: (using the same words she used when she chopped off his fingers in season 1 episode, "Founder's Day") Hello fingers, goodbye fingers. uses his knife to cut Katherine's fingers off. After this, John disappears and is replaced with Damon, until another familiar face pops in to stop him from tormenting Katherine. :Elijah: Enough! :Katherine: Elijah... comes and sits on the bed with Katherine. :Elijah: Katerina. takes her hand and holds it up to Elijah's face. :Katherine (smiling at him): You're here. briefly closes her eyes only to open them and find her hand now rests upon Damon's cheek. Elijah was never there. Katherine is taken aback by this and she drops her hand and backs away. :Damon: I'm sorry, did you actually think that that was real? Nope. No one's coming to say goodbye, Katherine. Because no one cares. someone breaks Damon's neck from behind. He falls to the ground. :Nadia: I do. beckons the traveler, earlier revealed to be named Mia, to her side. :Nadia (to Mia): Come on. Let's get on with this. Abandoned House and Stefan are still bleeding from the wounds on their wrist. The blood has gathered in a bucket that is now half-full. :Stefan: I guess it's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic anymore. :Elena: That's what Katherine helped you with...Silas aftermath. :Stefan: She did. :Elena: Can I just hate her anyway? :Stefan: You can. :Elena: Thank you. :Stefan: But I don't. I know I should, but for some reason, I keep rooting for her to find peace. And Katherine's not the only one, you know. Damon keeps pushing you away because he hates himself...who he is, what he's done. Just remember that you never gave up on me. So don't give up on him. Don't let him give up on you either, okay? exchange smiles at one another, before noticing that the room has fallen silent. The travelers are no longer chanting. Elena looks down at her wrist, only to see the wound finally close up. :Elena: So...that's it? All you needed from us was a bucket of blood? raises his hand against a beam of light, noting that the sun no longer burns his skin. :Elena: Let's get out of here. :Stefan: Come on. Salvatore Boarding House and Mia are sitting at Katherine's bedside. Damon, is still unconscious on the floor. :Mia (to Katherine): Repeat this spell so I know you understand how the passenger works. :Katherine: I can't. :Nadia: Just say it. Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza. Say it and it's done. Your spirit goes inside my body and Mia will activate it by calling you forth and you get to live. :Katherine (to Mia): Can I have a moment with my daughter please? Katherine's request, Mia exits the room. :Nadia: I know what you're going to say. :Katherine: We don't have time for this. Nadia, letting my father rip you out of my arms...it was the biggest regret of my life. I should've fought harder to keep you, but I didn't. So I spent the next five hundred years making sure I didn't make that mistake again. I fought for everything -- and in the process, I had a long, full life. And I got to know my beautiful daughter. You spent the last centuries searching for me. picks up a syringe from the table. :Katherine: Don't waste another minute on me. It's your turn to live. :Nadia: You can't do this. who is still laying in the floor, regains consciousness in enough time to listen in on Katherine and Nadia's conversation. :Katherine: Let me. I made selfish decisions all my life. Let me do the right thing for once. :Nadia: Fine. Then go. Leave me. Drift off into oblivion, but I will not sit by your side and watch you die. Nadia leaves, Katherine injects herself with the syringe. She drifts off to sleep. Salvatore Estate and Klaus are walking through the woods together. :Klaus: So, the quarterback has been saved. What now? :Caroline: Don't you have a dying girl you need to go punish for her sins? :Klaus: I do, but I won't, for you. :Caroline (looking unconvinced): So you came all the way to Mystic Falls to back off when I tell you to? :Klaus: No. I came all the way to Mystic Falls to gloat over a corpse-to-be, as you so poetically put it, but I will leave - minus the gloating - in return for one, small thing. :Caroline: And what is that? :Klaus: I want your confession. :Caroline: My confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what? :Klaus: Me. As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility or revulsion. And you'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me, in spite of all I've done. i will be gone and you will be free. I just want you to be honest with me. :Caroline: I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans; and a future; and things that I want and none of those things involve you. Okay. None of them. :Klaus: I see. :Caroline: No you don't. Yes, I do cover our connection with hostility, 'cause yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away...like you said, and never come back. Then yes...I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want. :Klaus: I will walk away. and I will never come back. I promise. slowly approaches Klaus. As she comes within inches of his face. :Caroline: Good. begins kissing him slowly at first. And then, they begin to kiss very passionately. Klaus vamp speeds Caroline against a tree and they start undressing one another. Salvatore Boarding House picks himself up out of the floor, not even hinting that he heard Katherine's earlier conversation with Nadia. :Damon: Ouch. hearing Damon's crowing, enters the room. :Stefan: What the hell happened to you? :Damon: In a shocking twist, Katherine's daughter is a psycopath. Whew. She's all yours. I've had fun messing with her mind all day. :Stefan: Damon... :Damon: I know, Stefan. I know. It's been a rough couple of days. I needed an outlet, okay? leaves, leaving Stefan alone with Katherine. :Stefan (to Katherine): Hey. :Katherine (groggily): These drugs are hardcore. :Stefan: Close your eyes. I came to say "bye". :Katherine: I want to see you. :Stefan: You will. brings his hand up to Katherine's face and transports her to the memory her of coming upon the bodies of her family after Klaus had them slaughtered. :Stefan (seeing Katherine weep over a body): So this is the memory you came back to? A little dark, no? :Katherine: Damon already had his fun with this one. This was the worst day of my life. He said it was my fault; that I deserve everything bad that's ever happened to me. He's right...He was right, Stefan. I don't deserve to be loved. is blocking Stefan out. He urges her to let him continue. :Stefan: Open your mind to me. are transported back into her memory. :Stefan: Look at your father... Katherine looks over at the wall, her father's body disappears. :Katherine: He's gone...What are you doing? :Stefan: You deserve to feel peace. she looks around the room, her mother's body, and the blood on the duvet, disappear. :Katherine: Mother? :Stefan: You were a seventeen-year-old girl, Katherine. None of this is your fault. Katherine hears the tiny whimper of a crying baby...her daughter. In a tiny bassinet. As she approaches her, the room turns to light. :Stefan (planting a kiss on Katherine's forehead): Goodbye, Katherine. :Elena (enters the room as Stefan sits back on the bed): Is she... :Stefan (interrupting her): Not yet. With these drugs...she won't wake up again. it's night-time and Damon and Stefan are outside chatting on the steps leading to the house. They're looking up at the sky while drinking alcohol. :Stefan: You know, I was in a dark place, Damon. :Damon: And Katherine pulled you out of it. Irony abounds. :Stefan: You know, whatever's going on with you and Elena...you need to fix it. She's the best thing that ever happened to you. :Damon: You think I don't know that? I can't live without her, but when you think about it, I'm no better than Katherine. Elena will be happier without me. gives Damon a "are-you-serious?" look. :Damon: What? I'm being selfless. Don't give me that look. :Stefan: I'm not giving you a look. :Damon: Katherine-fricking-Pierce has a selfless moment, I'm not allowed to? Fine...fine...When I get Elena back, and the whole universe freaks out because the fated doppelgängers are torn apart, just remember you...you're the one who pep-talked me out of doing the right thing for the universe and all mankind. :Stefan: I will keep that in mind. :Damon: You do that. enters the house with a disjointed demeanor, doing the walk of shame. Also in the room are Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy. :Caroline: Hey. :Matt: Hey. Where have you been? :Caroline (removing a leaf from her hair and zipping up her jacket): In the woods...I got lost. looks at her suspiciously. :Caroline: So, what are we doing? :Jeremy: We are waiting for Katherine to bite the bullet. :Matt (to Bonnie): So...this anchor thing...Does that mean you'll be able to, like...feel Katherine's death...or whatever? :Bonnie: I think so...I mean, she's human, but she's also a doppelgänger...and a traveler, apparently. :Matt: So, who else do you see over there? Anybody I know? :Bonnie: I see lots of people: my grams, the other witches, Vicki...I just don't talk about it you know...because it's just... :Vicki (suddenly appearing in the room): Because it's depressing as hell. looks back over at Vicki and smiles. :Vicki: Tell Matty I love him. :Matt: What's happening? :Bonnie: She's here. She said she loves you. :Vicki: Tell him that I watch over him...and no more knocking around with that blonde Original chick who almost got him killed. :Matt: Wait...What's happening? What am I missing? gets really quiet, before noticing that Tyler is visiting. :Tyler: Me. :Caroline: Tyler? :Tyler: Rebekah says to tell you that I'm her parting gift. breaks out in a big grin. :Tyler: Hey, Care. :Caroline (awkwardly): Hi... gets up and gives Tyler a big hug. :Stefan: Have we really gone through four bottles of bourbon today? :Alaric: (suddenly making an appearance) Will somebody tell all of these idiots to lay off the booze? :Jeremy: Alaric! :Damon: Rick's here? :Jeremy: Where the hell have you been? I thought you bailed on us to go find peace, or something. :Alaric: Did you honestly think I'd leave Damon in charge and never look back? :Damon: He's talking about me, isn't he? :Jeremy: He says you're a dick. laughs. :Damon: Cheers, buddy. :Alaric: Cheers. suddenly looks over, seeing Katherine. :Bonnie: Katherine.. :Damon: Ding dong. Does that mean the witch is dead? :Katherine: (freaking out) No. Uh-uh. It's too soon. I can't! Katherine bounces back into her body, and wakes up gasping. :Elena: Wow. You really don't want to die, do you? I swear, I just heard your heart stop. :Katherine (in a panic): Where am I? :Elena: Still alive...sadly.. :Katherine: Ohh. I thought I was a goner there for a second. I still have unfinished business. :Elena: So do I. I had this whole speech that I was preparing to give your unconscious body. :Katherine: Let me guess; hate, loathe, screw you, die bitch, et cetera. :Elena: Yes. Uhh...Plus, one more thing. I forgive you. :Katherine: You what? :Elena: I forgive you...You weren't born evil. Your life made you that way...You lost everyone that you cared about way too young and you didn't have a family that looked after you. Sound familiar? :Katherine: Is this the "we're not so different, you and I" doppelgänger speech? 'Cause I'd be happy to skip it. :Elena: I'll save it for the funeral we probably won't have for you.. :Katherine: Perfect. :Elena: I just wanted to get the forgiveness part out...It's a part of me that I never want to lose. :Katherine: Good for you. coughs weakly. :Katherine: Now, maybe you can help a girl out. Give me one more syringe. If anyone's going to plunge a needle in me one last time, it may as well be you. Symmetry...and all that. picks up the syringe, takes the cap off, and takes hold of Katherine's wrist. :Katherine: Elena. Thank you for your forgiveness. :Elena: You're welcome. she goes to inject her, Katherine uses the last bit of her strength she has to grab her by the face and complete the traveler spell. :Katherine: Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza. eyes turn black. She slumps onto the floor. As she does, Katherine's body dies. Later Elena is woken by her phone ringing. She answers it. :Elena: Hello? :Mia (on the other end of the phone): Vyjdi. again, Elena's eyes turn black, indicating that the traveler's spell has been activated. Katherine has taken over Elena's body. :Nadia: Hello. Are you there? :Katherine: I'm here. :Nadia: Talk to me. Did it work? in Elena's body, walks over to her own corpse and checks her pulse to make sure she is truly dead. :Katherine: Of course it worked. I'm Katherine Pierce...I survive. I'll see you soon. walks over to the full-length mirror and checks out her new body. :Katherine: Hi. I'm Elena Gilbert. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five